Why It Happened
by HermioneBiersackAtHeart
Summary: Hermione's guilt is finally catching up to her, after all of this time. Now she wants to correct her wrong doing, and the best she can do about that is to share her story.
1. When It  Started

I was at Gringott's, standing in line to wait to get into my vault. There were at least 30 people in front of me, and I had no idea why it was so busy. Then it hit me. _The_ _Hogwarts Express leaves tomorrow morning. _Last minute shopping must be made.

Being 30 and still spouse and kid less, Hogwarts had slipped my mind. I had lost touch with Ron and Harry years ago, when Mrs. Weasley took me out of her will.

I was foolish to do such a thing to him.

12 years ago I graduated from Hogwarts in my 7th year. I had gone back to finish my studies, so that I could fulfill my lifelong (or sense I was 11) dream- to become headmistress of Hogwarts. My dream never came true. Malfoy became headmaster, all because Snape had requested him to be. The little prat.

Meanwhile, I was stuck on the streets for two years- not enough money for a house, begging for coins just to be able to buy a loaf of bread and a bottle of water by the end of the week.

"Goodness, Hermione, are you a witch or not?" you may be thinking. Well, actually, I'm not technically one anymore. The Ministry snapped my wand in half that day I had betrayed him. Oh, how could I have been so _stupid_? To do such a thing...of course, they never found out the truth until much, much later. I'm honestly the luckiest woman in the world to not be shut in Azkaban right now!

I'm really surprised they even let me stay in the wizarding world. Gosh and golly, I cannot believe my anger could get the best of me like that! I suppose you are wondering what exactly happened, aren't you? I don't blame you. It all started back in my 4th year...

My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I am a muggleborn and proud of it. I found my first love when I was 14 years old.

It was at the Yule Ball. It had been a wonderful dance- I went with Victor Krum, the famous Quidditch player, and he was absolutely _terrific_! He danced beautifully and brought me drinks when I got real tired. He held me tight and kissed my lips at the end. But it was all ruined by my bad-tempered, jealous best friend.

I sat down at a table while Victor went to go get us some more punch. I smiled to myself thinking about the beautiful winter night. I bopped to the music without even noticing it. Then I heard the yelling. The Weird Sisters stopped playing the song they were (My Heart Is Like a Chocolate Frog) as red liquid flew everywhere. Ha-ha, no, not blood, though it wouldn't surprise me if a little bit of that was mixed in. No no no, the liquid was punch. Punch that Victor was planning to give me.

"Girlfriend stealer!" I heard from the punch table. I finally turned around, though I wished I hadn't as soon as I did. Ron had yelled those words as he wrestled Victor to the ground. People jumped out of the way as the fight made its way over to the dance floor. Muffled yelling came from the two, but it was too hard to make out. They each stopped suddenly when they reached my feet.

"Boys..." I had whispered. The first tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hermione-" Victor started, grabbing my hand. But I shook him off and he walked shamefully away. The music began again and everybody began again. This time it was a song called Magic Works. It truly is a beautiful song, and I wished I could have paid more attention to it.

I started yelling at Ron then. I chased him away with Harry up the steps. I left myself crying on those same steps, tearing my shoes off and throwing a tiny fit. That's when he came up behind me.


	2. He Helped Me Up

I turned around to see a hand on my shoulder. It was a muscular hand that could only belong to a Quidditch player. It was a gentle hand that could only belong to a caring, loving person. It was a hand that was offered to me to help me up. It was a hand that I took. It was a hand that led me out onto the dance floor. It was a hand that I danced with. It was a hand with the best owner in the world. It was a hand that belonged to none other than Fred Weasley.

I had indeed known who I was dancing with, there was no mix-up. It wasn't George. When the song ended he looked me in the eye. He wanted to lean in for a kiss, I knew he did. I could easily tell. So I did that part for him. It started off sweet and innocent, just barely a brush of four lips meeting for the first time. But once they got to know each other, they pressed fiercely. Even our tongues got involved. We hadn't even noticed when everybody began to stare. All of this passion, and we hadn't even spoken one word to each other in the night.

When we finally broke, we stood and grinned at each other for a moment. Then we looked around. _Oh, crap!_ was **my **first though, but it obviously wasn't Fred's. His first reaction was to kiss me again- classic Fred. He moved down to my neck, and I didn't react. I really should have, though, because a hickey would be forming soon for everybody to see. But right at that moment I really didn't care.

After a few minutes we crept out of the Hall in silence, hundreds of pairs of eyes following us as we left. We walked into the Gryffindor common room and sat down on the couch as innocently that it seemed nothing had happened. Nothing.

We sat there for a few moments in silence. A bit uncomfortable, if you ask me. My heart was ready to pound outside of my chest by the time Fred broke the burning silence.

"Why were you crying?" he asked me, uncomfortably. He shifted his position to face me.

"I...your brother and Krum." was all I could bare. Fred groaned at the mention.

"Yeah, I saw that. I'm so sorry...dammit, Ron, if I ever catch you..." the silly pose Fred was in made me giggle. Pretty soon, we were both in a giggling fit. Laughing and snorting we received funny looks from fellow Gryffindors as they entered the common room one by one and two by two. But, honestly, we didn't pay attention. We were having fun, so dammit, nobody was going to stop us! Well... nobody except George.

****Author** End Notes: Wow, I can't believe I'm actually doing this! Publishing my work, I mean. You've got a whole lot of stories coming your way, I can definitely promise you that! I've got lots of notebooks filled with sweet stories that contain laughter and tears. I just got this idea off of I dream I had. I was in a bank and feeling guilty about something random, playing on my iphone (o.O lucky dream Abby, I don't have an iphone!) when a boy I cannot STAND came up behind me and called me hawt. Then it all rolled out...**


	3. Questions

I woke up the next morning at noon. While everybody else was in class, I was in bed. _What happened?_ Oh yeah, I spent the last night snogging Ron's older brother. Oops! There went my life, because either Harry or Ron was going to take it. Oopsies again! So, yeah, it was Tuesday and I wasn't in class. Being the strait-A, smart-alic student in every class but Divination (Oh, how I absolutally _hated _the subject!) people would suspect something if I began to show up late for class.

All the same, I got up, got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, grabbed my pony-tail holder and ran out the door hoping to just make the last of lunch. I ran as fast as I could all of the way down to The Great Hall, bumping into poor first years who were lost on their way to different classes. I got there just as the doors were about to close for cleaning- lucky I got there just then, and it's lucky that it was Professor Flitwick managing the cleaning today. He let me in for a quick bite to eat. There was only one other person in there; it was Harry.

He was waiting for me.

I slowly sat down on the opposite side of the table from him as a golden plate appeared in front of me. Harry followed me, of course. I remember our conversatioon word for word.

"What happened between Ron and Krum last night?" was his first question. I took a deep breath. This was going to take a while.

"He was mad. They were mad. I honestly don't know what exactly happened, only that I was sitting at a table waiting for Victor, who'd gone to go and get us punch. Then a heard a yell, and they were rolling around on the floor at my feet." I still don't know exactly what happened between the two to this day.

"Why'd you scare them both away like that?"

"Victor walked away. He had shamed his school and had enough. I chased Ron off because he chased my Yule Ball date away!"

"Oh. Just one more question. When did you and Fred start dating?"

"Er...oh, um...last night. He comforted me when his brother broke my heart. Why?"

"Just asking." and with that, Harry got up to leave. He left me in tears.

...xXx...

Nobody asked me why I hadn't been in any classes that day, but I knew they were all wondering just that, taking that they gave me funny looks. Or maybe that was just because of the fact I KISSED FRED WEASLEY!

Sorry, even I was still shocked by that.

I hadn't seen Fred that night until dinner. He came up to me and just said hi, but that was somehow drew a lot of attention from people nearby. Ron asked what was going on, but I refused to tell him. And, being a good friend, so did Harry.

...xXx...

That night Hermione stayed up late working on homework in the common room, which was totally empty until about 3 o'clock in the morning.

Ginny came down the steps from the girls' dormitory and towards Hermione. Ginny sat down on the couch and began the questioning.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she started. Hermione looked up from her work.

"Tell you what?"

"That you liked my brother?"

"Oh...that. I hadn't really thought about it until last night. It just came out after Ron left."

"How?"

Well, obviously you know how, because you just read it, unless you, like, just skipped the first two chapters or something, so I'm going to skip this part of the conversation.

"Wow...Hermione, that is really nice..."

"Well you say that like you really mean it, Ginny..."

"I'd just be worried about Ron if I were you." and with that, Ginny went back silently to back.


End file.
